


Relax

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Car Sex, Cruising, Desire, DickDamiWeek, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breath feeling tight in his chest, Damian let his gaze keep moving, raking down over abs not unlike his own and right down to the gentle bulge in Dick's pants. Damian wasn't sure if it was the car, the Gotham air, or the downright <i>dirty</i> words to the song pulsing through the car, but whatever it was, all he could do was think of everything he'd ever wanted to do that involved that cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For DickDamiWeek over on tumblr. Day 1: Jealousy and kink prompt of Body Worship  
> Shhhh, I took some liberties with the years on the Hellcat. We all know Bruce would have enough money to have it made how _he_ wants it anyway. [1](http://image.popularhotrodding.com/f/hotnews/1310_2014_muscle_cars_the_best_before_theyre_available/61815405/2014-dodge-challenger-srt8-interior-passenger-side.jpg) and [2](http://i0.wp.com/hypebeast.com/image/2014/05/dodge-unveils-2015-challenger-srt-hellcat-2.jpg?w=1410)  
>  Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Don't" by Bryson Tiller

Damian eased back in his seat, pulling one leg up to prop his foot against the dashboard. His hand hung idly out the window of the car as he and Dick made their way through the hot Gotham night. He hadn't been all that sure what Dick had in mind when he'd plucked the keys up off of Bruce's desk and shot him a wicked little smirk, but the instant he'd purred out the words, "Let's cruise," Damian had been game for whatever the hell that meant, if only because of the _way_ Dick had said it. 

Now almost an hour later, here they were riding slowly through downtown Gotham in Bruce's Hellcat, and Damian honestly thought this was the most relaxed he'd ever been. Dick had the music pumped to the point that it vibrated the car, the speakers pounding out some slow and easy r&b song Damian normally wouldn't have given a second thought to, though he admitted it definitely helped keep the vibe going. 

Rolling his head to the side, he studied Dick's profile, set in stark relief by the soft blue lighting of the dashboard, reminding him of every night he'd ever seen Dick suited up and out on the city as Nightwing. His lashes were defined by the backdrop of the various neon signs along the street, the strength of his jawline setting Damian's belly into a nervous flutter. He didn't let himself sink into this pit very often; when he did, it was always because Dick was sufficiently distracted and Damian would be able to keep certain things far under wrap. His gaze traveled downwards, over the broadness of his shoulders, the way his shirt clung to his biceps, right down to the hard little pebbles of his nipples, pressing against the tight fabric in a way that urged Damian's mind to think about sucking on them, debating how Dick would sound caught up in his passion.

Damian drew his leg up further, sinking down enough that any bodily mishaps would be hidden behind his thigh. Breath feeling tight in his chest, Damian let his gaze keep moving, raking down over abs not unlike his own and right down to the gentle bulge in Dick's pants. Damian wasn't sure if it was the car, the Gotham air, or the downright _dirty_ words to the song pulsing through the car, but whatever it was, all he could do was think of everything he'd ever wanted to do that involved that cock.

Forcing himself to shift his line of sight, he let it slide over Dick's toned thighs, down over the easy way Dick rested one hand on the edge of the console, a mere inch from the hidden compartment that held his escrima sticks, something he'd proudly showed Damian the first time he'd ever seen this car. Dick wasn't stupid - far from it. He knew what this town had to offer and he _knew_ that while this was relaxing as hell, it was still dangerous, especially given who they were and how very new of a car they were driving. 

Damian pulled his gaze away, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, just letting the bass vibrate through him, content with the endless loop Dick had placed the song on for the time being. Behind his eyelids, he let the song take him places he'd normally have denied himself, let his mind wander over images of he and Dick: out late, out on a dance floor, creating their own dance floor crammed into a bathroom stall. He let out a quiet little huff of breath, opening his eyes and gazing out the window, trying to keep his cheeks from burning at how quickly he always landed on that. 

He propped one arm on the thigh of the leg he had propped up, blocking any view of it as he slid his free hand down over the tight press of his cock against his jeans. He squeezed tight and then let go, bringing his hand up to push through his hair, attempting to direct any attention he may have gotten upwards, away from the evidence of his indiscretions. 

The bass dropped on the song and Dick made a turn they hadn't the past few passes through downtown and Damian knew instantly, they were heading toward one of Dick's garages, though he wasn't sure why they'd do that in _this_ car, but he wasn't about to argue with the decision. 

Dick kept the same speed the entire way, Damian doing his best to steady himself in the meantime, to push down the _need_ that boiled in his veins, though that proved more difficult than it should have been. 

The door to the garage slid open easily, Dick pulling into it, the door rolling down behind him automatically, faster than the average garage and nearly silent. Dick killed the engine, but not the song, still letting it thrum through the garage, filling up the entire space with the easy bass line. The click of his seat belt alerted Damian that Dick was moving, since he was still focused mainly on what fragile pieces of _nothing_ he could still grasp. 

"This has been a long time coming..."

Damian blinked, rolling his head back and staring up toward the roof of the car, studying the sleek lines of the interior. "What has?" Normally, he wouldn't have played Dick's games, but tonight, he didn't honestly care enough to prove any points with argument. 

Dick's movement caught his attention and he watched from the corner of his eye as Dick pushed the seat back, reclining it just the slightest bit. He couldn't help the reaction to give him another once-over, this time with a far better view. His breath caught in his throat and he snapped his gaze back up to the roof, swallowing thickly. He really needed to pull himself together again, to stop giving in.

" _That_ ," Dick offered, his timbre matching the way he'd suggested they cruise earlier in the night, damn near sending a shiver through Damian's body. 

"I will need more _definition_ than _that_ if you require me to understand." The words came out more biting than he'd intended and he bit back a wince at it, knowing he was already trying to cover for how lax he'd been in letting his desires crop up on him. 

Dick chuckled softly, bringing his arms up and pillowing them behind his head, arching up from the seat to stretch. Damian could hear his back pop before he settled and it took _everything_ in him not to moan at the helpfully supplied images of Dick doing that beneath him, of Dick rolling his hips down as Damian penetrated- _no_. His own hips moved just the slightest, the urge to adjust himself absurdly hard to ignore. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You just want to deny it."

Damian glanced over, finding Dick watching him, his eyes gone dark and the most ridiculously relaxed look on his face. It was absurd in comparison to how much tension Damian felt building up inside of himself. He held his gaze for as long as he dared before turning away again. "Just say it." He didn't know what he was playing at, but he did know he'd never be able to be the first one to voice it, and while it'd be agony to know he'd been caught so easily, he also sort of wanted it out there just so that he didn't have to hide it anymore. 

"You want me." The words rolled off Dick's tongue as if they didn't hold the gravity that they did and Damian envied that, even if for a moment. "You hid it really well for a long time, but lately you've been tripping up." He could hear the hesitation in the way Dick paused. "If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say you _want_ me to know, but you can't bring yourself to just say it. Like when I was with Kori last week-"

Jealousy flared hot in Damian's belly and he didn't bother to hold back the strained huff of breath at the mere mention of her name. He knew she and Dick weren't a thing anymore, hadn't been in years, but the _idea_ that she'd once had what he wanted left him feeling bitter towards her, something he hated harboring, especially over something as innocent as her wanting to hang out as just friends. He'd followed them half a block before he'd convinced himself that he was behaving like a fool and had taken a taxi home, spent the rest of the night putting all of his effort into helping Bruce with a JLA case. 

Focusing back on what Dick was saying, he found him staring at him, a shockingly _knowing_ look on his face. "That's what I'm talking about. You end up in your own head so easily when I talk about certain things and if you'd just _listen_ , you'd know the truth instead of whatever's making you hot under the collar. For a while, I thought you just didn't like Wally or Kori and honestly, I thought you were going to straight-up punch Babs for a while there... but now I get it. Everyone's kept you so caged up that you just don't know how to deal with what you're feeling without trying to shut down." 

Dick shifted in the seat, pulling one leg up and under himself, turning until he was facing Damian, hands resting on his lap. "Don't shut down on me... please. I know it's not the easiest, feeling things maybe you think you shouldn't, but _trust me_ , all I want is for you to tell me how you feel... what you want."

Damian huffed out a little, "-tt-," closing his eyes to center himself and then unlatching his seat belt. A second later, he was halfway over the console, one hand fisted in the front of Dick's shirt, the other steadying him against the back of his seat. Arousal surged through him, hot and heavy, leaving his breathing labored and a tingle of heat shooting through him that he couldn't deny. "Are you certain you have _any_ idea what it is that I want, Grayson?"

Dick's fingers lightly traced over his jawline and then his palm was warm against his cheek. Before Damian could realize what was happening, their lips met and he breathed out the quietest sigh against them, tongue gliding slow over his lower lip. Even as he was granted entrance, he moved, pressing Dick back against the seat, urging him to change positions enough so that Damian could drop down onto his seat to straddle him. He settled easily onto his lap, hand sliding down over his chest to the tight little bud of Dick's nipple, rubbing his thumb over it, whimpering as Dick groaned into his mouth, as he rolled his hips up beneath him. 

Rocking his hips, Damian shifted until he was pressed groin-to-groin with Dick, dragging his arousal alongside the start of Dick's own. When Dick took his hips and held him down, rutting up against him, Damian could barely think, could barely _breathe_ , it felt so good to finally give in. Pushing his hands up under Dick's shirt, he found his nipples, circling his thumbs over both buds, listening to the groans Dick let out the more he played with them. 

Breaking away from the kiss, he shoved Dick's shirt up and leaned down, closing his mouth over one tight peak, sucking lightly, flicking his tongue until Dick had the back of his head, shoving him closer as he let out a keening whine that Damian would never have thought him capable of. He bit down lightly and Dick cried out, his hips jerking. Damian's cock pulsed and he dropped his other hand down to his own pants, grabbing his own cock and holding on tight, knowing if he got much more friction, he'd lose it before it was even started. Just getting what he'd wanted for so long left him more of a mess than he was willing to admit to. 

Dick's hands slid down his shoulders, over his arms and then shifted to glide over his ribs and then down to his ass, gripping him harshly. " _Dami_." The way he said his name forced a moan up from inside Damian, had him moving his hand to buck his hips against Dick's own, finding he'd grown fully hard in the meantime. 

He released that nipple, moving to the other, flicking his tongue over it without sucking it into his mouth, blowing lightly on it as Dick's hands moved to the fly of his pants, unfastening them and hooking his fingers under the waistband, dragging them down until Damian's cock sprang free. Relief was swift, the lack of confining material leaving him rocking his hips without a care in the world as to how it looked. He heard a second zipper and he pulled up from Dick's nipple to watch as Dick undid his own pants, as he slid the material down to reveal himself. 

Damian took in a shuddering breath as he caught sight of him. He'd seen him a half dozen or so times after a shower, had _some_ idea what he was getting into, but in all that time, he'd never once seen him _hard_. He didn't think, just reacted, reaching down and taking him in hand, giving him a slow stroke, breathing out, "Oh _God_ ," at the warmth of his cock in his hand. 

"Tell me what you want." The words left Dick, nearly panted, definitively desperate, and Damian surged forward, claiming Dick's mouth with his own once again. The kiss was sloppy, all tongue and teeth, a lewd representation of so many other things as he nearly thrust his tongue into Dick's mouth, tasting him again and again. 

It took Dick's hand on his wrist and the broken groan he gave for him to realize he'd been jacking him off with a sense of desperation tantamount to his own when he gave in and let himself think about how much he wanted this. Shivering, he gripped him hard, giving Dick's mouth a final lick before dropping back to rest against his thighs, watching as he slowly worked his hand over Dick's shaft, watching his foreskin pull back over the head and then come back up, watching the lazy drizzle of precum spill over his index finger. Sliding his finger up, he gathered the rest and lifted his hand, bringing to his mouth and slowly licking it off. The burst of salty masculinity hit his senses and he knew he could have cum with the slightest touch right then, knew what a dangerous game he was playing here.

"I want _you_. The how is irrelevant."

Dick groaned, reaching for his hips, drawing him forward until their cocks were pressed up tight between them. He began to rock his hips and Damian clutched at Dick's shoulders, shuddering at how good it felt. Bowing his head, he watched the ever-slickening slide of their chosen method, watched until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, until his belly was trembling, tight with his held-back orgasm. 

" _Dami_."

The way Dick said his name brought him right up to the edge and he gave in with a groan of, " _Grayson_ ," jerking his hips hard against him, eyes squeezed shut as he just _felt_. The squeak of the seat's leather, the protest of springs that had never been meant to be used like this, filled the car. Damian didn't let up, didn't relent until a forceful shiver was rushing through him, his entire body flushing, and his cock throbbing, again and again, pulsing his release out all over Dick's abdomen. 

Letting out a moan, Damian went nearly boneless, resting against Dick as he tried to bring himself back enough to get Dick off as well. Dick's arms slid around him, held him close and he hid his smile at the way Dick nuzzled in against his hair and then pressed his nose against his neck. His hips rocked once and Damian felt the instant tenseness in Dick's body, felt the way he held him harder as his cock thrust up beside his, pushed through the mess of his cum. And then Dick was shaking under him, trembling with the intensity of his pleasure. A little mewl left him and his breath caught, leaving him utterly breathless as warmth flooded up between them, the steady throb of Dick's cock against his own telling him everything he needed to know. 

Damian whined, uncaring how it sounded as he pressed down tight, let the shocks of Dick's orgasm resonate within him. His hands held on tight as he managed a quiet, "You... you _came_... for _me_."

Dick's hands roamed over his back as he panted for his breath, a breathy, happy little laugh bubbling up. "Of _course_ I did." His lips pressed along Damian's pulse point, tongue flicking and tasting, and then he was gently urging Damian back, framing his face and kissing him soundly on the lips. 

When they parted, Damian could feel the embarrassed little smile on his face, saw the grin mirrored on Dick's face, and he _knew_ they'd found something great.


End file.
